girl_meets_world_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Meets a Fight Script
Girl Meets a Fight Script Scene 1 Riley's Room Riley: (groans) ''Where is Maya! I tolde her to be here at 7:00 sharp. Lucas: Calm down, she'll be here soon. Riley: OK Maya: Hey Riley, Lucas and ''(dissapointed) ''Farkle. Riley: Where have you been i've been waiting for you for an hour. Maya: I got you some scissors. '''Scene 1 ends/theme song' ' Scene 2 The school lunch room' Maya: Hey Riley how are you. Riley: Upset, look Maya the "Cool Kids" club is really important to the boys and I and you don't even care. Maya: Look, I got subway trouble ok can't you unserstand? Riley: I could at first but it's been 20 times since you are late. Maya: How do you know? Riley: I count all the times you are late, you know all the boys are always there by 6:30 and we have to wait for you 40 minutes every friday night. Maya: Riles look... Riley: Save it it's now Riley, Lucas and Farkle. Riley Leaves Scene 2 ends/commercials ' Scene 3 Auggie's class' Teacher: Bad news kids, we have a test this thursday so study all kinder strategies. Auggie: WHAT? a test but is barely kindergarden 16th day of school. Teacher: Auggie, are we gonna have a problem? Auggie: No, i've just never had a test before. Madison: YAY!! I will get a 100 like always, beat that Auggie. Auggie: Oh I will. Madison: I will love to see that, dumbo. Teacher: Ok students this is a math/reading test so study for it. Auggie: Um I need books. Teacher: Here are your books. Auggie: Great Auggie stares at his books the scene ends Scene 4 Riley's locker/hallway Maya: I called you all here to do new rules, now it's gonna be Lucas and Riley vs. Farkle and Maya am I Clear? Riley: Fine make the best pairing WIN! Lucas: Riley are you sure you're best friends. Farkle: YAY! Farkleya, our pairing name. Maya: Ok this is a mistake but let's do it. Riley: FINE Maya: Good! Lucas: Come on Riley. Riley: No look competition is competition got it Riley and Lucas leave The scene ends/commercials ' Scene 5 Riley's room' Riley: I called this Riley/Lucas meeting to order, first topic: bringing DOWN- Maya and Farkle. Lucas: Riley, what's going on with you, you're so chill and sweet, now you're being a big idiot. Riley: Look, I just want to be the winner ok, she is to competitive, I can't stand her anymore. Lucas: Why? Riley: She's always late, she is too lazy, she is to selfish and she dosn't care about the club. Lucas: Look people change. Riley: Are you defending her? Lucas: N-NO Riley: Good, now for the second order of buisness a breath taking segment. Lucas stares at Riley weird The scene ends ' Scene 6 The matthews' home' Auggie: Mom, dad i got a 100 on my test!!!!!!!! Topanga: Wow good job sweetie. Cory: Good job kid, fistbump Auggie: I did it I studied it and got 100. Topanga: You are the smartest kindergardner I know in the world. Cory: Look keep reading and you'll be a genius in no time. Auggie: SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!!!!!! Topanga: Ok, hon quiet down. Auggie: Sorry i'm to happy. Auggie smiles The scene ends ' Scene 7 Park/End credits' Lucas: Ready girl? Riley: um... yeah Maya: Let's... do this Farkle Farkle and Maya approach Riley and Lucas Riley: Look... I am so sorry. Maya: Me too, for being late stupid and lazy and... for splitting the club but most importanly ruining our friendship. Riley: Me too for blaming you alot. Riley and Maya hug and smile at each other Lucas: Friends again All: FRIENDS AGAIN!!!!!! Episode ends